


Seele in Not

by DarknesSonata



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Both of them are priests, M/M, With all due respect to Christianity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata
Summary: “But the God of all grace, who hath called us unto his eternal glory by Christ Jesus, after that ye have suffered a while, make you perfect, stablish, strengthen, settle you.” (1 Peter 5:10)1750s. SweGer.
Relationships: Germany/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Seele in Not

那是路德维希在到神学院的第一学期，那一学期已过去一半，学生间的关系也基本固化。就在那一天的下午，他发现教室里多了个新人。他的身材非常高大，神情冷峻而威严，周身萦绕着寒冽的气氛，这让他看起来像一位佣兵，而不是学生。  
路德维希走去问好时，对方将视线转向他，略微眯起那双海蓝色的眼睛，这让他看起来更冷峻，更威严，还多了一份倨傲。片刻后，他回了好，介绍自己的名字。然而口音很重，又听不出是哪里的。放课后去晚祷的路上，路德维希看见教师的办公室里有个穿着异国服饰的人，说话带着同样浓重的口音。  
‘据说是瑞典来的……’  
‘谁知道，也可能是哪个贵族家私生子……’  
流言四起，旋涡中心的人反而对此不为所动。没多久，学生们的好奇心就散去了，生活重归平静。但有的东西从来不会变。  
他们是神学院的学生，未来要传道的人，自是不会行恶的。但是现在，该结成的群体都已各自树起藩篱，留给离群者的只有冷淡和疏离。虽然路德维希也同样孤僻。不一样的是，他是冯 拜尔施密特公爵的次子，家族的荣耀像太阳一样让他黯然失色，却也铸起了一道足够安全的壁垒。  
不过贝瓦尔德好像就没那么好运了。是的，后来有人确证了，他是自瑞典来的贵族后裔，但也坐实了他的外来者身份，来自德意志诸国的学生不会与他接近。教师们呢？也因为他不算优秀的课业并不会多加照顾。  
他见过贝瓦尔德留在纸上的字迹。它就像一条条盘绕的蛇，视线扫过就让人心里发麻，根本不像是学过书写的人能写出来的东西。路德维希突然觉得他没准真是个雇佣兵，不是哪个瑞典贵族不受待见的子嗣。然而没过多久，他的前一个猜想也被动摇了。  
在例行的整理工作中，与贝瓦尔德同组的学生们不会费心和他交流什么，只会放下自己未完的工作直接离开。是的，他看起来和雇佣兵一样高大而冷酷，但是他不喜欢言语，也不与人争斗，只会一个人做完那些并非他分内的工作。

那是一个傍晚，书库非常暗，但是为避免珍贵的抄本被焚毁，这里任何时候都不能有火烛。贝瓦尔德只能把书放到眼前辨认名字，再把它们一本本放回书架上。  
路德维希叹了口气，低头捏了捏鼻梁。他因为长久的学习眼睛发涨，头脑发昏，除了休息不想做别的事情。然而等回过神时，他发现自己已置身于书库内。跟贝瓦尔德一起给书籍分门别类再归回原位。  
“您不会读写德语吗？”  
路德维希听见自己问道。  
“可以写，但不太能读。”  
“那我可以读给您听。”  
“感谢您，兄弟。”  
自此之后，路德维希在学院的晚祷结束后，就会去给贝瓦尔德复述一遍今日所学的内容。他们的事情就这样发端了。  
路德维希也不清楚自己为何要这么做。不，他清楚得很。只是比起承认自己心中那不可明说的冲动，他宁可给它盖上罩布，视而不见，维持对此无知无觉的状态。  
北风在窗外呼啸，读经声在斗室内平稳地回响，烛火也巍然不动。路德维希从书本上抬起眼睛，看向桌子的对面。瑞典人略微低着头，高耸的眉骨下，双眼浸泡在阴影里。  
像是感觉到了他的注视，贝瓦尔德抬起头，路德维希的目光退缩回书上。  
“那赐诸般恩典的神曾在基督里召你们，得享他永远的荣耀，等你们暂受苦难之后，必要成全你们，坚固你们，赐力量给你们。愿权能——”  
“抱歉打断您，兄弟。请您将这段重复一遍。”  
于是路德维希为他重新念了一遍。等到他用目光询问自己是否能继续时，他发现瑞典人的视线落在他身上，又似乎穿透了他，聚焦在不知什么地方。

他们的活动如此持续一段时间后，路德维希发现贝瓦尔德并不像看起来那样迟缓。他的记忆力极好，只听一遍就能记住路德维希对他讲述的内容。二年级开始学哲学课以后，他在辩经时总能三言两语提出最尖锐的问题，或阐清最复杂的问题，让哲学教师也刮目相看。然而离开了辩论的桌子，贝瓦尔德就变回那个如聋哑人般静默的人了。他走在路德维希身边，就像一个影子。路德维希耻于承认，他喜欢这样，甚至享受这样。  
他是家族的次子——当然，这不代表他不满于自己的地位或者心怀不轨有所图谋。实际上，他敬爱他的长兄基尔伯特。他拥有自己所缺乏又向往的一切特质。他像雄鹰一样强悍，高傲，骄盛。按理说这类人都会让人退避三舍，可基尔伯特却又有种魔法般的吸引力。在宴会上，基尔伯特是女孩们目光的焦点。在军校里，基尔伯特是拥趸颇多的学级长。在家里，女仆追着他伺候。至于父亲，他的责骂虽也几乎都落在基尔伯特身上，但是在他心里，基尔伯特就是家族未来的继承人，毋庸置疑。  
路德维希不会为此嫉恨基尔伯特，绝对不会，他可以在圣像前发誓。路德维希也不向往基尔伯特的处境，不艳羡他收获的关注，因为将他置于那种情境无异于折磨。  
但是只要一点，只要一个人，最好就只有那么一个人在那，能让他确信自己并非可有可无的存在，能让他满足被人需要的需要，除此以外他别无所求。而贝瓦尔德的存在确实满足了他的渴望。

但是做学生的时光终归是有尽头的。很快，他们即将离开学院。学生大多按照指派去往各地的教堂，其中也有一些格外热忱的，他们主动请缨要去往偏僻和遥远的教区。  
“如果我要去瑞//典的话，会有教堂容留我吗？”  
一天晚上，他们例行的事情结束后，路德维希突然问道。  
“您为什么要去那？”  
贝瓦尔德突然严峻到敌视的脸色让他不安，这是从未在他脸上出现过的神情。  
“我就是想一想……”路德维希小声说道，“也许换一个地方生活会很有趣？”  
贝瓦尔德的神情不见丝毫松动，他们的谈话也草草终结。没过多久，基尔伯特乘着带家族纹章的马车来到学校，将签有主教名字的信函递交给校长。毕业以后，路德维希就带着神学院的派遣书回到了米特区那离他出生地不过半小时脚程的教堂任职了。  
清冷，空虚，寥落。徒劳地阅读了几个小时后，路德维希疲怠地将书合上，推到一边。他难以集中精神。也许是白天的工作耗尽了精力，他心想。像一条无锚的船，一个没了牵引线的风筝，他的思绪游过虚空，游回到过往在神学院的日子。每天的时间被功课占满了，虽然同样疲劳，但充实而快乐。现在呢，他虽然回到了故土，但是面对台下那些半熟悉半陌生的面孔，那些或诚心或不诚的信众，他自己都忍不住要动摇信念了……  
房间里的铃突然响了，有人在叫门。路德维希披了件外衣就去开门。然而门外的不是痛苦的求道者，也不是在雪夜孤苦伶仃的流浪者。  
是贝瓦尔德。  
他的金发上落满了雪，被室内的热气化成水以后亮晶晶地沾在他的发间。他看着还是跟以前一样，周身萦绕着冷峻而威严的气息，但在此时，他嘴角似乎略带了点笑意。他递给路德维希一封有些潮湿的信，那是教会的派遣书。  
————————————  
于是他们的事情又重新开端了，即使他们不会像过去那样每天在斗室里面对面地读书论道，而是一同在讲台上对信众讲道，那也仿佛回到了曾经在神学院的日子。有笃定的信仰和坚实的情谊，哪怕每一日都好似前一日也过得愉快而充实。  
直到路德维希发现对方的秘密那一刻。  
那也是一个傍晚。路德维希要去找贝瓦尔德商量米迦勒节的安排，结果看见对方趴在桌上。路德维希本来想叫醒贝瓦尔德让他去床上睡觉，却在接近他背后时差点被对方突然的转头吓得坐倒在地上。  
“我看您离书本那么近，还以为您睡着了。”  
“没有。”说完，他又躬下身，几乎伏在桌上。一个想法像闪电般击中了路德维希。他拽了张椅子在贝瓦尔德旁边坐下。  
“兄弟，您能看清我的脸吗？”  
“不能。”贝瓦尔德回答时甚至没抬头。  
“从何时起？”  
“我生来如此。”  
学院的旧事一件件在他的眼前复现。贝瓦尔德与人讲话时总得等一会才能转向对方的样子；他在藏书室里将一本本书凑到眼前，鼻尖几乎贴上书皮；他那如同盘蛇般缠绕的字迹。  
还有他跟路德维希第一次问好时，略微眯起来的，看起来高傲又冷峻的双眼。  
“对不起，我一直不知道。”  
“因为我没说过。”  
“可如果我问过的话……”  
路德维希无力地低喃着，声音越来越小。  
“兄弟，您想知道我为什么离开瑞典吗？”  
路德维希点点头。接下来他知道了贝瓦尔德的故事。生来患眼疾的国王私生子，幼时就被送到教堂献给了主。瑞典对俄国的战争落败后，原定的王储们接连死去。他知道故国没有自己容身的地方了。就在老国王的几个亲信的帮助下躲到了普鲁士。  
“……最终，我又回到了这种一眼可以望到尽头的生活。”  
“您不喜欢这样吗？”  
“不，应该说，我说不上喜欢或者厌恶。可如果说这一切自有真意的话……”瑞典人说话时略微眯着眼睛，像是要竭力看清路德维希的样子，“兄弟，请问能让我触碰你的面孔吗。”  
“当然可以。”  
贝瓦尔德面对他坐着，膝盖也与他的紧贴。被那只和雇佣兵一样皮肤粗粝指节突出的手触碰到时，路德维希只一阵麻痒自后脑贯穿脊柱直至尾椎。那只手自上而下，从他的额头起步逡巡至鼻梁，在那停留片刻后到达了鼻尖。折返回额头后，它开始向眼窝和颧骨的方向进发。路德维希静静感受那只手上的热力徘徊到他的脸颊，沿着颔骨游走至下巴，等到它抵达他下唇之下的小窝时，他连气也不敢喘了。然而就在这时，贝瓦尔德收回了手。  
沉默再一次降临。不是尴尬的沉默，而是为他们所享受的沉默。各自沉思自己的事情，彼此坚实的存在又不至于让思绪走入歧路，坠进虚空。  
路德维希决定为贝瓦尔德做点事情。  
两个月后的圣诞节的清晨，晨祷结束后，路德维希把他的礼物交给了贝瓦尔德。  
“圣诞节快乐。”  
他轻声说道，尽力让自己的表情不至于被紧张和快乐弄得太过扭曲。贝瓦尔德盯着他看了半晌，好像担心那盒子里装的是个邪灵什么的，缓慢地将其打开。  
那是一副眼镜，还有一条用以拴住镜腿的银链。贝瓦尔德眯起眼睛看着盒子里的东西，路德维希这时候才想起来对方似乎看不清那是什么。于是他捡起眼镜为对方戴上。  
“怎么样？能看清了吗？”  
贝瓦尔德没有回答。但是那聚焦的目光已经说明了一切。那专注的眼神好像有实体，仿佛那只曾抚触他的面孔的手，拥有着温度和真切的触感。那时感受到的麻痒也回来了，路德维希不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
“圣体圣事的时间快到了，兄弟。”路德维希低下头，不敢再承受那目光，也不敢再与贝瓦尔德对视，“我去做点准备。”  
然而即使他转身离去，他也能感觉到背后那炙热的目光。  
————————————  
还有十五分钟，今天在忏悔室的职责就结束了。  
实际上今天没有人来这。圣诞节的第二天，如果不是面临事关生死存亡的重大抉择，急需指引，谁会冒着寒风来到这里呢？路德维希将手拢在嘴上，用呼吸温暖自己冻僵的手指。就在这时，忏悔室的门打开了。他赶忙恢复正襟危坐的姿态。  
然而一看见来的人是贝瓦尔德，路德维希险些要笑出来。自从在神学院相识以来，贝瓦尔德不曾犯过罪，即使忏悔也不过是例行公事式的反思自己的不足。就跟他一样。于是，路德维希跟往常一样，略带笑容地对他说，“您可要寻求指引吗？”  
“我对主的信动摇了。”  
瑞典人沉静的声音在忏悔室里回响。路德维希的笑容僵在脸上。  
贝瓦尔德不是会开玩笑的人，还是这种玩笑。就在路德维希搜肠刮肚时，他重复了自己的忏悔。  
“我对主的信动摇了。”  
“我的兄弟，请告诉我你从哪处迷失的。我会从此地引你前往主的明灯，回归正途。”  
路德维希在无名的恐惧中说道。  
贝瓦尔德的蓝眼睛在崭新透亮的镜片后紧盯着他，像浮冰的海洋。  
“我在昏聩中得见撒拉弗的化身，他光辉的双翼扫去我眼前的尘霾，令我不再目盲。从那以后，我眼中只有他。我对主的信动摇了。”  
沐浴在瑞典人不同于以往的专注目光里，路德维希感觉自己的心跳加速了。  
“撒拉弗乃主的使者和仆役。”他咽了咽口水，像曾经在神学院的课堂上那样搜肠刮肚，“不必动摇你的信，因他所行不过听从主的命令，成全主的旨意。”  
“那为何是我得见？”  
“因您是义人，行一切好事，遵主的诫命，又传他的福音。”  
他不擅长和人辩经，尤其是在辩经的对手是贝瓦尔德的情况下。但是对方为这个回复点了点头，抛来下一个问题。  
“那为何是我此时得见？”  
“因您已受尽磨难，到了该领受福分的时候。”  
“我的信已迷茫。主应收回赐福，予我惩罚。如他令亚比亚班的撒迦利亚成了哑巴。”  
“这是主的仁爱。因您曾全心奉他，主愿予您宽宥。”他抿了下嘴唇，用同样发干的舌头，“如不迷途知返，大灾将临头。”  
“感谢您的指点，兄弟。”贝瓦尔德又一次点点头，“那么，主令撒拉弗于我眼前降临也源于他的仁爱。”  
“是的。请您珍惜他的仁爱。”  
“撒拉弗他可爱我吗？”  
“他……”  
路德维希感觉眼眶发疼，喉咙发紧，呼出的白气连成云雾。  
“他向人传递主之爱。”  
“那他可将人之爱传达给主吗？”  
“会的。”  
“那我可爱他吗？”  
“您不可崇敬伪神。”  
话一出口，路德维希就后悔了，瑞典人的蓝眼睛放出得胜的光彩。  
“撒拉弗乃主的仆役和使者。”  
“您在诡辩。”路德维希提高了声音。  
“不可含怒到日落，我的兄弟，不可给魔鬼留地步。”  
窗外透过靛蓝的天色。  
“你才给它留了地步！”  
他在否认什么？他知道贝瓦尔德提及的撒拉弗是什么，或者说是谁。对方也知道他知道。那他在否认什么呢？  
他能用教条驳斥贝瓦尔德的言语（虽然‘能’不意味着成功），但是心中那冰山般庞大，寒冷又炙热的存在逐渐清晰，从罩布下现形了。突然搭在肩上的手让路德维希险些跳起来。他抬起头，发现贝瓦尔德不知何时进入了忏悔室的这一侧。  
“那赐诸般恩典的神曾在基督里召你们，得享他永远的荣耀，等你们暂受苦难之后，”贝瓦尔德抬起手，擦去他眼角的融水，“必要成全你们，坚固你们，赐力量给你们。”  
在耶稣基督降诞的第二天暮时，在教堂的忏悔室里，他们犯了教义禁绝的罪过。


End file.
